


Please love me

by Chantae64



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantae64/pseuds/Chantae64
Summary: Daehyun and Jongup get into a fight, in sadness Daehyun runs away and ends up getting kidnapped by someone, can Jongup save him in time





	1. The argument

It was going to be a normal day. Or so Daehyun and Jongup thought. B.A.P had finished their album and promotions so they had time to rest. Because of the time he had, Daehyun had decided to visit the dorm, as he found it hard to live by himself due to loneliness and missing his boyfriend Jongup. However, things are not always happy and cheerful.  
He knocked on the door of the dorm, however no one answered. "That's odd" Daehyun thought to himself, "He's normally in at this time." Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his copy of the keys for the dorm and let himself in. Normally when he knocks, Jongup would come running to open the door and give Daehyun a huge hug, but because it did not happen today, Daehyun was pouting while walking up to Jongup's room. As soon as he opened the door of Jongup's room he jumped. Jongup was sitting on the bed, with a laptop in front of him and earphones plugged in. "Uppie~" Daehyun sang running to Jongup to give him a hug, but before he could Jongup moved out the way. "Huh, what's wrong?" Daehyun asked. But there was no reply. Daehyun reached for one of Jongup's earphones and removed it. "Uppie?" he said in a cute way which caused Jongup to glare at him making Daehyun flinch. "What's wrong" Daehyun asked again confused at why his boyfriend was angry. "What's wrong you ask?! I've seen how you and Youngjae flirt! You probably only wanted to visit to see him!" Jongup suddenly shouted.  
"W-what, Wait, I do not flirt with him, or visit for him! I love you Uppie! Only you." Daehyun cried.  
"Then explain this! " Jongup growled. He shown a video on his laptop, a video where it looked like Daehyun and Youngjae almost kissed." What the, but this was just us whispering about what food to eat, that's not flirting!" Daehyun said between sobs. "STOP lying for fucks sake" Jongup shouted. This took Daehyun by surprise. Jongup would never get angry, and he definitely would not swear. "Jonguppie please lis-" Daehyun tried to say but was cut of by a sharp pain across his cheek. "Ah!" Daehyun cried, Jongup had never hit him before... Except his butt during intercourse but that was different. "Jonguppie I-"  
"SHUT UP!" Jongup shouted grabbing Daehyun's shoulders and shaking him aggressively. Then he sighed and stopped shaking Daehyun. "Let's break up" Jongup said in an emotionless tone. "N-No, please! I love you, no one else! Don't end our relationship! Please!" Daehyun screamed. Suddenly the bedroom door opened. "What's going on" the person who entered said.


	2. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the argument Daehyun ran out Crying, can Youngjae help Jongup see the truth before something bad happens to Daehyun?

"What's going on?" The person who entered said. This person was Youngjae. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend, am I right?" Jongup growled while glaring at Daehyun then Youngjae. "Boyfriend? But I don't have a boyfriend" Youngjae stated which made Jongup snort. "Woah Daehyun! Why are you crying?!" Youngjae gasped when he noticed Daehyun crying. "Nothing!" Daehyun cried and ran out of the room. "Wait!" Youngjae called attempting to stop Daehyun, but he was too late, Daehyun had already ran out of the front door.  
______

"Tell me what happened without being sarcastic" Youngjae sighed while looking at Jongup. "Well surely you should already know!" Jongup shouted . "I love Daehyun but I can't stand seeing him flirt with you, he's all I have, and he seems to care more about others than us!" Jongup started to cry too. "Shh don't cry, Daehyun loves you, only you, he does not flirt with me, he always talks about how he wants you to kiss him all the time" Youngjae said in a comforting tone. "I fucked up" Jongup cried. "No, he will forgive you, Daehyun is that kind of person, for now just try to find him and apologise" Youngjae smiled. Jongup didn't need to be told twice, before he ran outside and started calling out Daehyun's name.  
_______

In an unrecognisable street was where Daehyun finally stopped running, he had no idea where he was, he just wanted to be in Jongup's Arms, so that he can feel safe. "Jongup!" Daehyun cried crouching on the floor. It was not until he looked up after he stopped crying that he realised that he was in an alley, and that there was a man standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. "Looks like I found a good one" the man laughed, this man Daehyun had never seen before but he did not look too much older than Daehyun. "Come with me boy, if you value your life" the man said smirking. "No!" Daehyun cried and he stood up to run, but before he got out of the alley, he fell over as the man hit his legs with a baseball bat. "I guess we have to do this the hard way" the man growled while standing over Daehyun. It wasn't long before Daehyun's vision became black after he was hit round the head by the bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch poor Daehyun, hopefully he will get out of this safely


	3. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to Daehyun? Is he going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- contains spanking and hints to rape. I do not want this to happen to anyone but it's for the plot TㅅT

"Ouch, my head..." Daehyun cried when he sat up. As soon as he sat up however his eyes widened with shock. "Where am I?!" he said while panicking. The place he was in did not seem familiar. He was in a bedroom, however he knew it wasn't his or Jongup's room. Quickly he ran to the door if the strange room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "What's happening?!" he cried. He was completely terrified, and just wanted to go back to Jongup and lay in his arms again. But whole thinking about Jongup he remembered what happened. He was in an argument with Jongup and had stormed out because of it. While he was running, he ended up lost and then he got attacked by someone. "What am I going to do?!" he cried and curled up in a ball.

____________________  
"So... You couldn't find him? " Youngjae asked Jongup who had just returned from searching. He had searched the whole neighbourhood and had even travelled all the way to Bus an to see if Daehyun had returned there." No!" Jongup cried "He won't even answer his phone! What if something bad has happened to him!" while saying this he burst out in tears. "Shh. Uppie, he will be okay, I'm sure of it. I think it would be best to call him again for now, and if nothing changes, then call the police." Youngjae said in a calming and comforting voice.   
____________________  
It was not long before Daehyun heard the door to the room open. He looked up and he became even more scared, the person was the same man who attacked him last night. "You're awake" the man said with a smirk on his face. "W-who are you, why are you doing this?!" Daehyun cried on fear. "I'm doing this because I want you to be my slave and just call me master for now" The man laughed out. Despite being afraid, Daehyun stood up "W-why would I call you that! Let me go home!!" Daehyun shouted. With that Daehyun had attempted to rub past the man and out the door, but the man was too quick and grabbed him by the collar. "As if I would let you go!" The man growled. "You will either stay here or I will kill you". After saying that the man threw Daehyun on the floor. "I think you need to be punished" the man said whole having a creepy smile on his face. He quickly rolled Daehyun onto his front and pulled both Daehyun's trousers and underwear down. Almost instantly, he began to strike Daehyun's bottom with his hand."s-stop please!" Daehyun cried out in pain? But the man didn't stop. Each slap was more painful than the last that by the time the man stopped, Daehyun was crying completely. "I think you learned your lesson" The man said while laughing. "Now let's have some fun". He quickly grabbed Daehyun's hair and pulled him onto his lap. Daehyun could feel the man was hard. "Please d-ont I beg you!" Daehyun cried. But the man continued anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, sorry about how I wrote this, but I will try to update this once a week when I'm not busy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features mentions of abuse by Daehyun's kidnapper, and kind of abdl

Daehyun rolled onto his stomach because lying on his back would cause him pain. The man had raped him would beat Daehyun whenever Daehyun tried to escape. Before the man left, the man forced Daehyun to wear a diaper, the man saying about the reason being that Daehyun cannot leave the room and will therefore have no access to the toilet. Of course Daehyun tried to fight and escape the man, but then the man held Daehyun up by his throat. "Trying to fight again are we?" The man smirked "Isn't your pretty little ass sore enough as it is" after saying that he threw Daehyun onto the ground. He managed to successfully make Daehyun wear the diaper. " aw the little baby is so cute" he laughed seeing Daehyun on the floor in the diaper with no t-shirt or pants covering him. "I'm going out now, and I want you to still look this cute, so if you dare put any other clothes on, you know what will happen" the man threatened before he exited the room. As soon as the man had left Daehyun burst out crying, "what should I do?" Daehyun cried. He looked over to his clothes, he knows he cant risk putting on his clothes, in case the man came back, but he still walked over and held his clothes in his arms for warmth. It was then that he felt a vibration. "My phone?! He didn't take it?!" Daehyun exclaimed "this coud be my way out of here!" he cried happily and without hesitating he rung Jongup's number.  
\------  
"My phones ringing!!" Jongup said in shock "It's Daehyun!"  
"Wait, really?!" Youngjae said " hurry up and answer it then!" The other members were all in the room watching curiously.  
"h-hello" Jongup said to the phone.  
" Jonguppie" the voice behind the phone said their voice sounding like they were crying. And Jongup recognized it as Daehyun's voice, so he turned his phone onto loud speaker. "where were you, I had called you multiple times but no answer!" Jongup said, he was getting frustrated, but knew he had to stay calm. "I don't know where I am, p-please Uppie, help me, I'm scared" Daehyun was crying again. "wait what!, What do you mean Dae?!" Jongup shouted. but he heard no reply, "Dae?" suddenly he heard a loud smash, like the phone was throwm. "W-wait, please no" he could hear Daehyun cry. Before long he heard another man shout "you little brat, thought you could call for help did you!!" he heard the man say and then there was a loud smacking noise and the phone cut off. "Jongup..." Yongguk said, he was looking at the younger with a worried expression, "we have to call the police" Junhong said, his voice was trembling, Daehyun was like a brother to all the members. " But what if it puts him in more danger?" Youngjae said. Jongup was shaking. "hyung? In d-d-danger" Jongup cried. Himchan quickly stood up and went over to Jongup and hugged him " It's ok Uppie, we will call the police and they will be able to find him... right?" Himchan said turning to Yongguk. Yongguk stood in front of Jongup. " Jongup, listen we are all worried, but we need to do what is right, the police may cause Daehyun to be in more danger, but are also the only way we can find out where he is, they can track his phone, and possibly make whoever it is that is causing Daheyun to be hurt pay." Yongguk explained.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about Daehyun getting hit >_< but hopefully Daeup will become happy again. Please don't hate my work, it is just fiction, and I'm pretty new to Fanfiction writing ^v^


End file.
